GattinoKitten
by JuliciousJules
Summary: When Garcia needs bailed out she calls Agent Rossi.  Will their relationship change?  My first foray into Rossi/Garcia and my first story here. Please R&R & Be kind :D    Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I do not own anything related to CM.
1. Chapter 1

Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi had just laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. Sweet, blissful sleep was just about to overtake him when he was jolted right out of his bed. He looked at the clock on his nightstand, 3a.m., _What the hell?, _who would be calling at this hour? As he searched his jeans for his cell phone his mind raced. The team had just gotten back from a grueling case in Kansas only two hours ago. No way they'd caught another case so soon. "Rossi" he barked into the phone. He waited for a reply but heard nothing. "This is Rossi..." he said again getting a little pissed. Then he heard it, the quiet sobbing on the other end of the line.

"Who is this? Hello" he repeated. "Agent Rossi?" came a whisper followed by more sobbing. "Yes! Who is this?" he growled into the phone. "Sir, it's me...it's Garcia." Penelope said between sobs. "Kitten?" Dave's tone softened immediately, "What is it Kitten? What's wrong?" "I'm in trouble...I need you...your help." she cried. Dave was confused, why the hell had she called him? Wasn't Morgan her chocolate knight in shining whipped cream armor? "Where are you Garcia?" Dave asked running his hand over his eyes. As he waited for her to respond he picked up his jeans and began pulling them on. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to help from the comfort of his much missed king sized bed. "I'm ummm...well, the thing is" Penelope stammered between hiccups, "I've been arrested." "WHAT?" Dave kicked it in high gear and ran to his SUV. "Hang on Kitten, I'm on my way. Have you called Hotch? Morgan?" he asked. "No sir, only you. Please hurry, I'm so scared!' Dave assured Garcia he'd be there as fast as he could and floored his SUV. Someone, somewhere was going to pay! Nobody arrested Penelope Garcia and got away with it!

Dave stalked into the police station his eyes surveying the room looking for the man in charge. He strolled up to the Captains desk, "Excuse me" he said flashing his badge, "I'd like to talk to Penelope Garcia". "I'm sure you would" the Captain replied not looking up from his case file. Dave slid his badge under the cops nose "I said, I'd like to see Ms. Garcia". The Captain looked up and rose from his chair. "Yes sir, right this way". "Maybe you can tell me just why Ms. Garcia has been arrested?" Dave asked. "Maybe you can tell me why an F.B.I. agent is so interested?" the cop scoffed. "Not that it matters, but Penelope Garcia is the best technical analyst the F.B.I. has on staff." Dave answered matter of factly. "Really? Isn't that interesting?" the cop chuckled. "Why do you say that?" "Well Agent Rossi, your little technical analyst has just been arrested for first degree murder!" Dave stopped dead in his tracks "What the hell are you talking about? Are you fucking nuts?" The cop opened one of the holding cell doors, "Don't believe me? Ask her yourself!"

What David Rossi saw next made his blood boil. There on the cot sat Garcia. She was in a blue lace and silk thigh length nightie. She sat curled up, trying to stretch the length of the nightgown to her ankles and not having any luck. She was shivering, crying and on the verge of hyperventilation. "Damn it!" Rossi cursed as he removed his wool overcoat and draped it over her. "What the hell is wrong with you people! Couldn't you have given her something to cover up with?" he yelled at the cop. "Dave, you're here!" Penelope breathed a sigh of relief and flung herself into his arms. "I didn't know what to do...I didn't know who to call..." she babbled through the fresh tears that fell from her soft eyes. "It's alright Kitten, I'm here now." Dave wrapped her in his arms and stroked her hair. "Shhh now Penny, it's going to be ok" he soothed.

Dave sat her down on the cot and picked up his coat that had fallen to the floor and put it around her shoulders. "Wanna tell me what all this is about?" he asked gently. "I don't know, I mean, I know what they said, but I didn't do anything!" Penelope cried. "Kitten, you're going to have to be more specific. I can't help if I don't know what you're being charged with and why." Penelope took a deep breath. "They think I killed Kevin," she began. "They _what_?" he exploded. "They said I killed Kevin." She repeated. "They said they can prove it...that they have all this evidence and it all points to me." "You have got to be fucking kidding me! This is some kind of nightmare right? I'm really still at home in my nice warm bed..." Dave stood up and began to pace around the holding cell. His mind was racing trying to figure out what his next move should be.

"Penny, why did you call me? Why not Morgan? Hell, why not Hotch?" Dave asked. Penelope suddenly couldn't take her eyes off the floor. It seemed an eternity before she finally answered. "Well sir, I knew you all had just gotten home and I didn't want to bother Hotch, I mean...well, you know with Jack and all." Dave nodded, he understood that. "And Morgan?" he asked again. Penelope let out a heavy sigh. "Derek Morgan is an egotistical asshole and I never want to see or talk to him again!" she said narrowing her eyes and glaring at him. _Shit! What the bloody hell had Morgan done now?_ "What did he do Kitten?" Dave asked not really sure he wanted to hear the answer. "Nothing you need to worry about my deliciously Italian bacio al cioccolato. All I want to know is if you can get me out of here." _Did she just call me her deliciously Italian bacio al cioccolato? And why did that make my heart rate jump a mile? _"Tell you what Kitten, you stay right here all curled up and warm in my coat and I'll go see just what this so called evidence amounts to." Dave kissed her on the forehead. "I'll get you out of here, even if I have to hurt someone to do it" he promised. As he got up to leave he turned, "I might have to call in Hotch, you ok with that?" Penelope nodded, "If I have no other choice I suppose I'll have to be." "One more thing Garcia...did you just call me your deliciously Italian chocolate filled kiss?" He could swear he saw a blush stain her cheeks before she giggled. "I did..." "Why?" "Because all of the sudden my sweet tooth saw a gorgeous glass of gelato and wanted to be satisfied." she shrugged. Dave shook his head and went to find Captain Jerk-off. _Why did I even ask?_he wondered.

It took longer than he would've liked, but Rossi was finally able to convince the cop that they had jumped the gun in arresting Garcia. Their "overwhelming evidence" consisted of her finger prints at the scene, _fuckin no brainer since she was Lynch's girlfriend_, and video of her leaving Lynch's apartment two days before the murder. TWO DAYS! Rossi shook his head. Just where the hell were these cops getting their training these days? He sat at the Captains desk, feet propped up on it, as he waited for them to give the go ahead for Garcia's release.

Penelope had finally calmed down. Agent Rossi was here, he'd take care of her. She relaxed into the cot and pulled his coat snugly around her. She took a deep breath and the smell of Dave's cologne assaulted her senses. _Damn that man always smells so good, it should be illegal! _Penny closed her eyes suddenly caught up in a very inappropriate fantasy about Agent Rossi. She didn't give a second thought to the butterflies in her stomach. Nor did she care that the wicked things she was imagining doing with SSA Rossi would most definitely be against the inter-office non-fraternization moratorium. A very content sigh left her lips as she fell asleep.

"It's about damn time!" Dave said as he was finally given permission to take Garcia away from this hell hole. "Is everyone in this precinct a fuckin moron or is it just you jack asses on the night shift?" he grunted to the young officer who was leading him to Garcia. "Uh, Sir?" the young cop replied. "Sorry kid, been a long night" Dave half-assed apologized as they reached the holding cell. As the cop unlocked the door Dave couldn't help but smile a little at the sight before him. Nestled in his coat, just like his Kitten should be, lay a sleeping Penelope. _Wait...what? Like my Kitten should be? Holy hell! _

Dave reached to smooth a stray curl from Garcia's face, "Kitten...wake up. It's time to go." he said softly. Garcia stirred and opened her eyes. "Agent Rossi!" she exclaimed, "what are you doing?" Penelope was confused, still half in her dream where David Rossi was slowly and expertly ravishing her love starved body. "We can leave Penny, they are letting you go." Dave held out his hand to help her stand. "Just like that?" she gasped. "No, not just like that" Dave chuckled. "It took me almost three hours to convince the good Captain to see things my way". he explained. "Your way? Oh God, don't tell me you threatened he'd be 'swimmin' with the fishes' if he didn't see things your way!" she cracked. "Funny Kitten" Dave said as he took the coat she handed back to him. "I'm ready, lets roll Agent Affogato".

"Penny, put this coat on now!" Dave ordered. "But Sir, it's your coat...don't you need it?" she asked. _Damn that woman! Couldn't she see the effect she had on every male in the station? That her little nightie was fueling the burning of a dozen fires? Dave himself couldn't take his eyes off of her. He stood there, his eyes riveted to every one of her sinful curves and felt the urge to pin her against the wall and rain hot kisses over every inch of her skin_. "Please Kitten" Dave finally choked, "you'll freeze to death out there!" Slowly she came toward him her eyes never leaving his. He could swear there was an extra sway in her hips. She was face to face with him, looking at his mouth. She licked her lips and brought her mouth just a little closer to his. Dave stood frozen, _what the hell kind of game was she playing now? _He held his breath unable to look away. He knew he should say something, hell, anything to break this spell she was weaving over him but he couldn't. A part of him wondered just how far Garcia was willing to go.

After an eternity he got his answer. It wasn't sure it was the one he really wanted, but it was an answer none the less. "Thank you my scrumptious torta al vino" she whispered against his lips then turned and slid her arms into his coat. She winked over her shoulder at him as she exited the cell. Dave took a few deep, cleansing breaths and willed himself to move. He was too old for this, wasn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

After an eternity he got his answer. He wasn't sure it was the one he really wanted, but it was an answer none the less. "Thank you my scrumptious torta al vino" she whispered against his lips then turned and slid her arms into his coat. She winked over her shoulder at him as she exited the cell. Dave took a few deep, cleansing breaths and willed himself to move. He was too old for this, wasn't he?

Penelope walked ahead of Dave still surprised at what she had done. _Oh my God! What the hell was I thinking? What ever possessed me? He's probably so pissed at me! _Penelope groaned, _great, now Agent Rossi knew she had the hots for him. Ugh! How would she ever face him?_ She came to a decision. She was going to seduce him! She was an adult...he was an adult and if she wanted to have hot monkey sex with him in the privacy of her, or his, own home then that's what she was going to do! Inter-office non-fraternization moratorium be damned! Now all she had to do was figure out how to do it. Judging from his reaction in the holding cell he was at least his body was willing. She needed to know if HE was willing. Operation Bag the Hunk of Tiramisu was about to begin.

David Rossi had never been so glad to be cold in his life. Watching Garcia walk to his SVU was a sight to behold. He could just imagine the sway of her hips, the curve of her ass...too bad his big damn coat was blocking the view. David knew it was wrong of him to suddenly be lusting after the BAU's technical analyst but sweet Jesus! He was seeing her in an entirely new light and he was more than appreciative. As she turned to wait for him to catch up he saw a flash of thigh through the open front of his coat. Suddenly, visions of a sex kitten writhing beneath him filled his head. _Fuck! So much for the freezing weather helping him hide his raging hard on! _ His body was totally betraying him and he hadn't even laid a hand on her...yet.

David couldn't stop himself. Before he could think twice about it he reached out a hand and pushed Garcia up against his SUV. Startled, her mouth gaped open and Dave took full advantage. His mouth crashed down on hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth and entwining with hers. One hand held her head prisoner to his kiss, the other slid under the coat and around her waist. Slowly, he let his hand slide further, grabbing her ass and lifting her more fully against him. Penelope moaned and clutched at his shirt. Dave deepened the kiss and Penelope slid her hands down his chest. Reluctantly Dave got control of himself and ended their kiss. "Dannazione gattino!" Dave smiled. "Damn yourself Agent Sexy" Garcia smiled back. "You'd better watch yourself Kitten! From this moment on, I will not be held responsible for my actions where you are concerned." he promised.

Garcia was stunned as she watched him reach to open the door for her. She climbed in the SUV and he slammed the door behind her. She took a few deep breaths and willed her heart to stop racing. That man was lethal! "Oh my God" she squealed just before he opened his own door. Her mind whirled as she tried to sort out what had just happened. _She had to talk to someone...she had to know if this was too crazy, if she should put a stop to it before things got complicated. Ok, so they were a little complicated now, but fuckin-A...from just one wildly passionate kiss, she knew David Rossi would be the one lover that rocked her socks in a way that no other ever had._ "Where are we going?" Penelope asked when she realized they were not heading to her apartment. "Kitten, it's almost 8...we have to be at the BAU and I want to talk to Hotch about this Lynch thing..." he replied. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!"

Dave was looking at her like she was crazy. "You almost forgot you were arrested for murdering Lynch?" he raised an eyebrow. She nodded. "Well, I've had a couple other things happen since then and my mind was kind of preoccupied with that so...yeah." Rossi couldn't help but smile. He was the reason she "forgot" about Lynch and that gave him smug satisfaction. He was thrilled that he could distract her that much. "I do hope your go bag is here Kitten. I mean, I myself wouldn't mind seeing you run around all day in that thing, but I think you might give Reid a heart attack." he motioned to her nightie. "And wearing my coat all day would probably raise questions you might not want to answer." 'Oh God! I didn't even think about that! My bag is actually in Esther's trunk! I can't go in there!" "No worries Gattino, take my SUV and run home and change. Hotch is probably the only one here so far so I'll just go and tell him what's going on." 

Rossi stepped from his SUV and waited for Garcia to come around to his side. Penelope thought he was just being a gentleman, little did she know he had something else in mind. He had quickly scanned the parking garage looking for security cameras. Finding his side of the SUV was well hidden he chuckled an evil laugh. Penelope stepped around and started to slide into the drivers seat when Dave put out a hand and stopped her. "Hang on there Kitten" he said, his breath hot on her neck. Once more he backed her up against the SUV and took full advantage of her position. He laid soft, hot kisses along her neck as his hand slid up her thigh. Penelope gasped as his hand grazed her heat. Slowly, his fingers moved the silken barrier that lay between him and his goal. Penelope closed her eyes and held onto his biceps for support. As he slid two fingers into her wetness Penelope almost came apart right there in his arms. He grinned against her skin "Bruciare per me dolcezza!" he commanded in his low sex God voice. Penelope screamed as he slid his fingers in and out...his mouth covered hers and captured the screams that would've brought Derek Morgan running to her rescue.

Dave tore himself away from Penelope just after Derek entered the elevator and the doors had closed behind him. Penelope was dazed. Hungry. Unashamedly wanting more, but she could see that she wasn't going to get it at the moment. "Kitten, you'd better hurry along..." Dave panted, "I don't think Morgan saw, or heard anything, but I can't be sure". "Bloody hell! I...um...look...we should uh..." Garcia stammered. "Not now Kitten, we'll talk later." Dave said as he headed toward the elevator leaving Penelope half laying in the seat of his SUV.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave tore himself away from Penelope just after Derek entered the elevator and the doors had closed behind him. Penelope was dazed. Hungry. Unashamedly wanting more, but she could see that she wasn't going to get it at the moment. "Kitten, you'd better hurry along..." Dave panted, "I don't think Morgan saw, or heard anything, but I can't be sure". "Bloody hell! I...um...look...we should uh..." Garcia stammered. "Not now Kitten, we'll talk later." Dave said as he headed toward the elevator leaving Penelope half laying in the seat of his SUV.

Penelope pulled herself fully into the seat of the SUV and closed the door. Leaning back she tried to pull herself together. _Ok, so, looks like I might be the one being seduced. I haven't been this hot for anyone in...gees Garci, ever! Kevin wasn't exactly a sex machine, in truth, he never got you this hot! What to do? And what the hell does 'bruciare per me' mean anyway? Note to self, look that up on later._ Penelope took one last deep breath and turned the key. She had to hurry, she didn't want to be so late to work everyone bugged her for answers.

Rossi went straight to Hotch's office and knocked on the door. "Come on in" Aaron called. "Hey Hotch, got a minute?" "Sure Dave. Damn you look like hell! Didn't you get any sleep last night? Hotch asked. "Not one wink. That's what I want to talk to you about." Dave replied as he sank into one of the chairs in front of Aaron's desk. "Alright, what's up?" "Garcia was arrested last night" Dave began. "What the hell? What for? We have to go get her!" Hotch stood. Dave held up his hand and motioned for Hotch to sit back down. "No, we don't. I already did. That's why I didn't get any sleep last night. I had just laid down and was almost asleep when my phone rang. Penny asked me to come to the station so I did."

"Why didn't she call me? Why didn't you call me?" Aaron asked. He hated to think of Garcia locked up in a cell. She was the kindest most honest person he knew and couldn't imagine what anyone in their right mind could've possibly thought she had done. "She didn't want to. She knew we'd just gotten back and didn't want to take you away from Jack." Aaron shook his head, that was Garcia, always putting others needs above her own. "You still should've called." Aaron insisted, "What was she arrested for?" "They actually believed she killed Kevin Lynch..." "Are they fucking stupid? Penelope Garcia a murderer?" Aaron was dumb founded.

"Oh they were convinced it was her, they claimed to have 'over-whelming' evidence" Dave explained. "What kind of evidence could they possibly have had?" Hotch asked. "Apparently her finger prints were all over the crime scene and she was on security video leaving his apartment...a full **two days** before he was killed." "You're fucking kidding me! THAT was their proof?" Aaron shook his head. He was going to have to look into this. "That's what I said. I finally convinced Captain Jerk-off they had NO evidence that she had killed him and they finally released her. And that brings us to now...we drove straight here and since Penny didn't have her go bag, she went home to shower and put on something more appropriate for the office."

"What do you mean by that?" Hotch asked. "They pulled her out of bed Aaron. Dragged her out into the freezing cold in nothing but a skimpy little nightie. When I got to the station and they took me to see her she was all curled up, shivering and trying to get warm. The fucking bastards didn't even give her a blanket." Dave was getting pissed all over again at the sight of Penelope sitting on that cot. "Damn! Do they realize they could be facing a law suit?" Hotch asked. "Never crossed my mind so I'm sure it hasn't crossed theirs." Dave shook his head. "Hmm, maybe I will make a call...put the fear of God into them for treating her this way" Aaron pondered. Dave chuckled as he stood to go get a cup of much needed coffee. "You do that" he called as he walked out of Hotch's office.

Penelope was applying the finishing touches of her make-up and mulling over the events that had taken place. Was David Rossi just jerking her around? Did he think she was just some big tease that he could toy with? She knew his reputation and she knew he wasn't a stranger to the old love 'em and leave 'em cliche. And how did she really feel? Was she really attracted to him? Was it just a case of knight in gorgeous Italian armor worship? Oh God...she needed JJ. JJ would be able to help her sort it all out. Penelope decided to call her best girl as soon as she hit the SUV. She dialed JJ's number and hit speaker so she could talk and drive.

"Garci! How are you! I've missed you so much!" came JJ's voice. "Oh my Jayje...I miss you too! I need to see you sunshine!" Penelope cried. "What's going on?" "Oh pumpkin, you won't believe it...but I can't talk about this over the phone! You have to come have lunch with me!" Penelope almost begged. "Today?" "No silly...YESTERDAY! This is URGENT J...U-R-G-E-N-T!" "Well, if I juggle a couple of things I could meet you at that coffee shop you love so much at around 2?" "Thank you sweet cheeks! You might have just saved my sanity!" JJ laughed, she knew something big was brewing, PG always got over-dramatic when she was nervous. JJ hung up the phone and went to work on rearranging her schedule for the day.

Penelope parked Rossi's SUV and made it to her lair without anyone spotting her, or so she thought. No sooner had she closed the door than her phone was ringing. "Office of the Goddess of Technology, what may I upgrade for you?" "Garcia, when you have a moment please come see me in my office". "Yes Sir...Hotch, I'll be there shortly!" She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. David had said he was going to fill Hotch in on last nights nightmare so she was pretty sure that's what this visit was about. She straightened her skirt and headed for the bossmans' office.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" she asked as she stepped into his office. "I just wanted to let you know that we are going to get to the bottom of this. We are going to find out who killed Lynch." "Oh, well, thank you Sir, that's very kind of you." "Kind? No, it's fucking selfish. We cannot afford to lose you Penelope and if the cops are left to handle this themselves they may just decide to take the easy way again and pin it on you for good. I won't allow that to happen." Hotch's eyes bore into hers, "You understand me? You are too important to me, to this team and I will do whatever I have to in order to make sure your name stays clear." "Yes Sir, thank you Sir." she nodded.

"Now, tell me what you know about what happened to Lynch." Aaron sat down, ready to jot down anything she told him that might be of use. "I really don't know much Sir, other than he was found dead in his apartment. I think I heard one of the cops say something about an over dose, but I'm not sure he was talking about Kevin." Aaron studied her face, watching for the signs of emotion that usually played across one's face when a loved one has died. While he saw sadness and sympathy, he didn't however see the signs that she had just lost the man she loved. "Penelope...are you ok? You seem to be taking this rather well..." Penelope me his gaze, "Oh, you expected me to be all crying and useless...that I was in mourning for my lover..." she almost laughed. "No sir, I'm sorry that Kevin is dead, he was a good man, but...well, we broke up three days ago. I was not in love with him nor he with me. We parted on friendly terms, no ill will. Besides, he knew I was interested in someone else long before I did. It just never would have worked between us." Aaron raised an eyebrow, he knew she was interested in someone else? Hell, the entire team knew she and Morgan were so hot for each other they almost burned the place to the ground when they got on one of their little flirtfests.

"If that is all Sir can I get back to my lair?" she asked. "Sure, I'll let you know what I find out if you like." "That would be nice. I would kind of like to know what did happen" and with that she turned and left his office. Just then movement caught his eye. David Rossi had been watching through his window. "Well, this is a new development" Aaron chuckled as he noted the look in Dave's eyes as Garcia walked by him. Then it hit him what the hell was he going to do when Morgan found out Rossi wanted his baby girl? All hell was gonna break loose and Hotch wasn't sure he wanted to see those fireworks. He picked up the phone to call the precinct and start his own investigation of Lynch's death. No sirree...he did not want any part of the world war that was in the making.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Criminal Minds or its characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while to fulfill the fantasy pairing I have in my head.**

Chapter Four:

David Rossi had been watching through his window. "Well, this is a new development" Aaron chuckled as he noted the look in Dave's eyes as Garcia walked by him. Then it hit him what the hell was he going to do when Morgan found out Rossi wanted his baby girl? All hell was gonna break loose and Hotch wasn't sure he wanted to see those fireworks. He picked up the phone to call the precinct and start his own investigation of Lynch's death. No sirree...he did not want any part of the world war that was in the making.

The day was fairly uneventful so far and Penelope was relieved when it was time to head for her lunch date with JJ. She closed her office door behind her and headed out through the bullpen. "Hey mama...where are you off to?" Morgan grinned. "Hmph, that's none of your concern pesky profiler." she retorted as she waited for the elevator. "Whoa woman...back it up! What's the matter with you?" Derek looked totally confused. "As if you don't know you back stabbing man-ho" she said tersely. Derek started to ask again what was bugging her but the elevator doors slid open and she jumped inside. Just as the doors were sliding shut Rossi shouldered his way in and stood glaring at Derek as the doors finally slid shut.

"What was that about Kitten?" Dave asked while closing the space between them. Penelope couldn't think, he was too close. "Not...nothing my super sexy agent." she whispered. She reached up and grabbed him by the hair and pulled his mouth to hers. Dave let out a groan as she pushed him up against the wall of the elevator. Her hands were everywhere as she tried to arouse him just half as much as he'd done her earlier that morning in the parking garage. She slid her hand along the front of his jeans and squeezed the hard length of him. "Mmm Agent Delicious, is this for me?" she nipped his bottom lip with her teeth. "Kitten..."Dave moaned. "Oh how I want to lick you from top to bottom" she teased as she stroked her hand along his cock. "Something tells me you are definitely my dio del tuono italiano." she sighed.

Dave was using all of his will power not to take her right there on the floor of the elevator. _That would not be a good idea...right?_ Penelope pulled away and was out the doors as soon as they opened leaving Dave staring after her. "Kitten?" he called with a roar but Penelope kept walking. "Madre Cazzo!" Dave exclaimed as he headed for the nearest mens room to try to relieve some of the tension Garcia had created. _Italian God of thunder? Ah my little gattino, this is war! _Dave smirked. He knew she'd be out for pay back after their little interlude this morning but he never imagined she'd take him by surprise as she had. Damn good thing that elevator hadn't stopped. Someone would've seen what was going on and felt the need to report to Strauss. Which led to another problem...he'd have to deal with her, but later. Much later.

Penelope was walking on air as she entered the coffee shop. She smiled when she spotted JJ sitting at a booth in the back. "Bless you JJ..." she giggled as she picked up the coffee that sat waiting for her. "Well, I figured I better be ready, you sounded really serious on the phone. What's up?" Penelope couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. "Pen, damn it, spill! I didn't come all the way over here to watch you smiling like a damn fool! What is going on?" "Oh Jayje...you won't believe what's happened to me in the last, what? Twelve hours?" "So, tell me!" JJ urged.

"Ok, so, at about 2 o'clock this morning the door of my apartment was kicked in by the police and I was arrested for murdering Kevin. Then I wasn't sure who to..." "Back the fuck up woman! You were ARRESTED? And I'm just now hearing about it?" "Well, yes, but that's not the BIG news..." JJ cut her off "If that isn't the big news I can't imagine what is!" "Sweet-pea please, let me tell my story!" "Sorry, please continue" JJ motioned that Penelope had the floor. "Ok, where was I? Oh yeah, so I didn't know who to call, I mean I didn't want to worry Hotch and Morgan...well, that's a whole other story. So I broke down and called Rossi." "You called ROSSI?" Penelope frowned, "Oops, go on". "Well, to make a long story short, he got them to release me, I um, kinda teased him a little and as we were about to get into his SUV he kissed me, that's when I decided to seduce him!"

"He what?" JJ sat up in her chair and leaned forward. "And?" "And nothing at that point, but Holy shit that man can kiss! He so knows what he's doing" Penelope giggled. "Then what?" "Well, we had to head into the BAU cuz it was already 8 a.m. but I didn't have my go bag so I could get dressed." "Get dressed, girl you lost me." JJ shook her head. "Oh right! When they dragged me from my apartment all I was wearing was a little nightie. They didn't even give me a blanket to cover up with. When Dave got there he gave me his coat so I would've been coming to work in my nightie and Dave's coat." "Gotcha" JJ nodded. "This is where is gets really interesting. I think he may have decided to seduce me because as I came around the SUV to get in the drivers seat he uh...stopped me." Penelope blushed.

"PG, you can't stop now, you have to tell me what happened!" Penelope kind of got lost in thought for a minute before JJ clearing her throat brought her back to the present. "Out with it Garcia!" "Alright Jayje, but remember, YOU asked!"

Penelope took a drink of her coffee. "So, Dave is standing there holding the door like a perfect gentleman and I go to get in the driver seat. Before I can, he has me pinned against the seat and starts touching me, not very appropriate for the parking garage if you get my drift" Penelope winked. JJ narrowed her eyes and studied her best friend. "You're gonna have to be a little more specific PG." JJ could probably fill in the blanks, she just wanted to hear all the gory details. "Fine miss nosy, David Rossi gave me the quickest, most intense, least satisfying finger fuck I've ever had in my life" Penelope blurted. Suddenly it was raining coffee as JJ spewed the drink she'd just taken. She figured it was safer than choking to death on what Penelope had just said. "Hey! Watch it J!"

"Are you kidding me? Agent Rossi? Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi? You're telling me that you were getting it on with Rossi?" Penelope just smiled like the cat that swallowed the canary. "Oh my God! Then what?" JJ giggled. Penelope went on to tell her about her counter assault in the elevator. "I cannot believe this! All the good stuff happens now that I'm not there!" JJ pouted. "Oh honey! I told you as soon as I could!" "I know PG, but it's not the same! Before you would've either dragged me to you lair or came barreling into my office, locking the door behind you and then spilling your guts! I miss that!" "Me too sweetie, me too."

The girls chatted for a good hour as they discussed what had been going on in their lives. Penelope was so happy to see JJ she was about to burst. "Honeycakes, I can't tell you how this has made my day! I knew you'd be the only one I could talk to about this! It's nice to know I'm not imagining things, that you have the same feeling I do about it." "P, I think that man is crazy about you, he just didn't realize it until you needed him to come to your rescue." "I hope so, cuz I'm sure nuts about him! I'll tell you what, I'm really curious what his next move will be, I want to be prepared for a counter attack!" "Just do me a favor? Be careful ok? Have you told Morgan about this?" JJ asked. "Oh hell no! I am so over Derek Morgan!" Penelope huffed. "What did he do this time?" JJ rolled her eyes. If she had a nickel for every time Pen had said that, she'd be retired to Florida, living the lazy beach life by now.

"I'm not even going to waste my breath talking about that man. He was my best friend! He couldn't even tell me...you know what, never mind! It so doesn't matter anymore. He had his chance...I'm done!" Penny stomped. JJ let her close that door for now, but filed it away knowing that it would come up again sooner or later. "You know he's going to lose his mind when he finds out you're screwing around with one of the bosses right?" "I couldn't give a shit less about how Derek Morgan is going to react, IF he ever finds out." "Mm-hmm". JJ rolled her eyes. "Not to change the subject Jayje, but do you know what the hell 'bruciare per me' means?" Penny asked as she whipped out her phone. "Nope, not a clue" JJ replied as Penelope frantically punched buttons. "Oh my GOD!" she gasped. "What? What does it mean?" JJ prodded. "It means 'burn for me'" And it was clear to Penelope what she must do. Burn for him? He was going to burn for her.

Oh yeah, she could see the raging inferno already...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again I want to thank everyone who is reading, reviewing, commenting and whatnot, it is much appreciated! I'm really getting into this pairing and hope you are enjoying it! This chapter is kind of long, but once I got going I couldn't stop!**

**Disclaimer: Once I again I don't own anything CM...just borrowing these characters for my own depraved enjoyment ;)**

**Gattino/Kitten**

**Chapter 5:**

"Not to change the subject Jayje, but do you know what the hell 'bruciare per me' means?" Penny asked as she whipped out her phone. "Nope, not a clue" JJ replied as Penelope frantically punched buttons. "Oh my GOD!" she gasped. "What? What does it mean?" JJ prodded. "It means 'burn for me'" And it was clear to Penelope what she must do. Burn for him? He was going to burn for her.

Oh yeah, she could see the raging inferno already...

By the next morning Penelope Garcia had a plan. The sweet seduction of her super fine wanna be innamorato was in the works. Pen wiped her sweating palms on her skirt, she was so nervous! She had to be patient though, she didn't want to rouse the suspicions of the other team members. But, first things first, they had a case to attend to. Everyone was seated at the round table as Penelope entered and handed Reid his paper file. "One of these days my young banana muffin, I am going to haul your sweet little ass into this century!" she teased. Reid smiled at her and blushed then turned his attention to the file she'd placed in his hands. As Penelope turned to face the rest of the team Rossi looked less than thrilled.

Penelope hesitated when she realized the only open chair was between Rossi and Morgan, talk about uncomfortable! But she took her seat and waited for Hotch to begin the briefing. Dave inched his chair just a little closer to hers and leaned forward just slightly, resting his hands in his lap. She nearly jumped when she felt his hand on her thigh. He was nothing if not bold she'd give him that. As Hotch filled them in on the case Dave was caressing higher and higher along her inner thigh. She was having a hard time focusing. She stole a peek at Dave and he was looking at Hotch intently. She wondered if he was hearing any of what Hotch actually said, she knew she wasn't.

"Garcia?" Hotch spoke directly at her. _Shit! What did he say?_ She shook her head and tried to figure out why he was looking at her. "Penelope...do you have anything to add?" He asked. "Oh! No, nothing yet. My babies are searching for a more solid connection between the two victims, but haven't turned up anything. I already sent a list of a few mutual aquaintences, but they didn't look that promising." she sputtered. Dave's hand was still on her thigh only now he was smirking. Morgan was looking at her like she was a three headed anomoly and Reid was just, well Reid. He started spouting some obscure facts about the region of Vermont the last victim had been found in.

"Ok, wheels up in an hour" Hotch called as he headed to his office. He had to call Jessica and let her know he was leaving. As the others began to clear out of the room Dave held tight to Penelope's leg. "Not just yet Kitten" he whispered softly, for her ears only. "You and I need to talk il mio amore". Penelope wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about, this wasn't exactly a good place for privacy. Morgan was the last to leave the table and he paused at the door turning to look at Garcia. He stood there just staring until she finally blurted "What is it Morgan?" "What, no hot stuff? No hot chocolate? No statuesque chocolate god?" he snarled. "No. Not today and not ever again!" "But red delicious..." "No Morgan, I'm done! Now go please, I don't care to talk to you any more!" she turned away from him and faced Dave.

Derek stood in the door for another minute then stormed off. She was pretty sure she heard a fist hit the wall down the hall but she really didn't care. "Kitten, you ok?" Dave asked. "I'm fine, what can I do for you?" "Oh caro, you can do anything you want to me." "David Rossi, I said do FOR you not do TO you!" she pushed her chair away from his. "Right, well, I was just wondering when we were going to talk about whatever is going on between us." "Oh, well then, how about you come over to my place when you get back and I'll fix dinner, we can talk then." Penelope couldn't believe her luck...the perfect opportunity to set up the man who'd been the cause of her wicked fantasies. Rossi glanced out the door then ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "I'd like that tesoro, I'd like that very much." He leaned in and quickly kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll count the hours Kitten." "Oh me too cantuccinni, me too!"

Penelope was running out of time. The team would be back in less than an hour and she was no where ready for her dinner date. _Ok Garci, take a breath. Let's run down the list...candles-check, music-check, dinner-in progress, hair, dress, make-up-almost ready, what am I forgetting? _ She spun around the room, looking for a clue. Wine-check, flowers-check. She couldn't figure it out. As far as seduction ambiance went, her place was totally ready. She gave a sigh and went to check on dinner before she finished getting ready herself.

On the jet Morgan was watching Rossi. Something was going on with him and Derek couldn't put his finger on it. Even Emily had commented about his change in demeanor. Maybe he had a new lady love. That always seemed to calm the savage tiger that was David Rossi. And in the lover department, Rossi was always the gentleman, he never kissed and told. Morgan dug out his iPod and cranked up the music. He was not really in the mood to be civil to anyone, his baby girl was pissed at him for some reason and he hadn't the foggiest idea why. He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the seat and began to recount all the conversations they'd had over the past week or so. She had turned ice cold toward him and he was going to figure out why if it killed him.

Dave was so excited he was literally buzzing. He was doing his best to hid it from the other team members but he wasn't sure he was succeeding. _This could be the night. He could be heading into the arms of his lover. God Kitten, I can't wait to make love to you, to make you utterly and totally mine. Ok Rossi, calm down, this isn't the time or place to be fantasizing about ripping Penny's clothes from her luscious body. _He turned his attention to a book he'd borrowed from Reid and tried to lose himself in it hoping to make the flight go faster.

Dave grabbed his go bag and almost ran to his SUV. He jumped in and dialed Garcia. "Hi dio del sesso" she answered. "I'm on my way Gattino, are you ready for me?" his voice was a velvet caress sending a shiver down her spine. "Oh il mio cuore, I am more than ready for you" she purred. Dave was tempted to put on his flashing lights to move through traffic faster but he didn't. He knew this was going to be well worth the wait. He'd be there soon enough, then he was going to give into the passion that was driving him.

He no more than got to her door before it was flung open. "WOW Kitten, you look incredible! I've never seen you look so..." Penny threw herself into his arms "Chi uso del tutto e kiss me" she breathed. Dave didn't have to be told twice, he wrapped her in his arms and devoured her. He pushed her back into her apartment and slammed the door behind them, locking it in one swift motion. Penny moaned and pulled away. "Now THAT is a hello kiss!" she smiled. "There's plenty more where that came from dolcezza". he reached for her but she stepped back. "There will be plenty of time for that my hot blooded Italian, but you must be patient."

Dave chuckled, "Alright gattino, I'll wait. What smells so good?" "Ah yes... I have prepared a feast for you Baci. Pollo Ubriaco, Cheese Bomb Biscuts, Champagne Risotto with strawberries and for dessert...tiramisu of course". Dave took in her apartment as she led him to the table. Music, candles, flowers...looks like someone was planning something special. They sat at the table and Dave poured the wine. They went through the motions of dinner and chit chat and Dave finally had enough. "Kitten..." he began as he stood from the table, "Dance with me?" "I thought you'd never ask."

He took her hand in his and pulled her close, wrapping his other arm tightly around her. "So gattino, are you sure you want to do this? Are you really ready to take this step." Penny could only nod. They danced to several songs before he made a move. His kisses on her neck and shoulders was driving her wild. "Fare l'amore conme il mio pezzodi sensualita" she sighed. "I thought you'd never ask" he swept her into his arms and headed for her bedroom. Before she knew it he had stripped her clothes away, laid her on the bed and was hovering naked above her. He groaned as he finally was able to look at all of her. Her breasts were calling to him, a call that could not be ignored. Slowly he leaned down and swirled his tongue around her nipple, then sucked it into his mouth. Penelope whimpered, "Oh yesss Dave". His fingers found her other nipple which his teased into a hard ball with his soft touch.

As Penny moaned, Dave stretched her arms above her head. His mouth greedily claimed hers as he snapped the cuffs around her wrists. "Wha?" she looked up at her headboard to see Dave had put her completely at his mercy. When she started to protest, after all this was her seduction scene...she was supposed to be in control, Dave took her face in his hands "Shh Bella, you trust me don't you?" Penelope nodded. "Then just enjoy..." he said as he began to kiss his way down her body. Penelope let herself get lost in the sensation of his mouth leaving a hot trail down her skin. She gasped as he spread her thighs and swiped his tongue across her clit. "Dave!" she bucked against his mouth. "Mmmm" he replied as his tongue delved into her very core.

She pled with him to just make love to her already. She begged him for the feel of his cock inside her but Dave was not to be rushed. His tongue returned to her throbbing clit as his fingers slid into her once more. Penelope was lost, riding a wave that seemed to have no end. Her screams of ecstasy grew louder and louder as Dave brought her to an orgasm that left her weak and shaking, but needing more. Just as he was about to finally make love to her the door of her apartment crashed open. Before either she or Rossi could react, Derek Morgan stood over them. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" he seethed. "You better get off her NOW ROSSI!" Derek reached to pull Rossi from Penelope's arms. "Don't you dare Morgan!" she hissed. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM?" "I came to talk to you and I heard you screaming! I didn't know what was happening, I thought you were in trouble!" he yelled. "Oh right, like YOU don't know the sounds of SEX!" she threw at him. "Get out Morgan! Get out and never come back!" she ordered. Derek's eyes landed on her arms and traveled up to her wrists and he spotted the handcuffs. He turned to find David.

Dave had pulled his jeans back on and was standing before Morgan. "You bastard! How could you!" Derek growled just before he threw a punch that knocked Rossi to his knees. "I should kill you man...KILL YOU!" Derek yelled, "Get up old man!" "Derek if you don't leave my apartment right this second I am going to call the police! This is NONE of your business, you hear me? Now go!" "This isn't over goddess, not by a long shot!" Derek stormed out of her apartment determined somehow, sometime, he was going to kill David Rossi.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't know if any of you know Italian, I just wanted to say that I don't...I've used a translation program online to find some words and phrases for my story. Some of them I have defined some I haven't. If you want me to, I will be happy to add definitions at the end of the chapter. Or message me and I'll glady reply! And if you know Italian and I'm using any of them wrong, please let me know :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything CM related. Just borrowing their characters!**

**Gattino/Kitten**

**Chapter 6:**

"This isn't over goddess, not by a long shot!" Derek stormed out of her apartment determined somehow, sometime, he was going to kill David Rossi.

The mood was broken, their night was over. Dave reached for his keys and unlocked the cuffs at Penny's wrists. "I'm sorry Gattino". "You're sorry? What do you have to be sorry for? It wasn't you that broke into my house and interrupted the best night of my life." Penny huffed as she got up from the bed and grabbed her robe. Dave walked up behind her and put his arms around her, "No, I meant I'm sorry Morgan upset you. I'm sorry we were interrupted and I'm sorry that the moment is gone." "Thank you David, I'm sorry too." Penny turned in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "Wanna talk about whatever it is that has you so mad at Morgan?" he offered. "Are you sure you really want to hear about it?" "Only if it will make you feel better Kitten, I hate that you're hurting." "Ok but I think I'll make some cocoa first."

After a few minutes Penny and Dave were sitting on the couch. He was preparing himself to hear what Morgan had done to hurt Penny so deeply. It wasn't like Morgan, he was Penny's protector. Everyone knew that Morgan would totally demolish anyone who hurt his baby girl. Whatever it was, it had to be huge for Penelope to never want to see Morgan again. "I'm ready when you are Kitten." Dave said softly. She nodded and took a drink of her cocoa. "Alright Agent Amazing, here goes. A little over a week ago Derek and I had a date. A real date or so I thought. For years I'd dreamed of being with him. He was everything I thought I wanted. I mean, I knew I wasn't the kind of girl he usually goes for, but I thought he liked me. I thought he was just fighting it, you know, trying to come to terms with the fact that he was attracted to someone so...different than the others."

She looked at Dave who just nodded. "Well, things didn't quite go the way I'd hoped. I guess in hindsight, I read more into Derek's invitation to dinner than I should have. Anyway, we were having a good time, we ended up going dancing. I'm not usually much for dancing, at least in a club, but after a few drinks I wasn't so resistant. Derek drug me on the floor and we were having fun. Until some little skinny girls decided they wanted Derek for themselves." Penny paused. _Man, what a dumbass! Didn't Morgan have a clue to what had been in front of him for years? Apparently not, and now he'd lost her...to me I hope. _Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he kept quiet and waited for Penny to finish her story. If there was one thing Dave had learned from three failed marriages, it was to keep his trap shut when a woman was spilling her heart out to him. He'd have time to add his two cents, it just wasn't now.

"So, when these girls came up and surrounded Derek, he just LET them...and turned his back on me. He left me standing in the middle of the dance floor alone. I was mortified. But I think what hurt the most is for them he turned on his sexy jungle cat moves...for me, it had been like two teenagers dancing at their first boy/girl party. I went back to our table and waited. And waited...and waited. I decided to leave but before I reached the door he was there stopping me. He wanted to know why I was leaving. I told him I wasn't going to sit there and watch him dry hump those skinny bitches any longer. He got mad at me...said he was just dancing. He told me I was being ridiculous when I complained that he was supposed to be dancing with me. He said it wasn't like we were on a date." Dave reached out a hand to caress her back. "I started to cry, I know it was weak and I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't help it. My heart finally had all it could stand and it broke right then and there. I begged him to explain to me why I wasn't good enough...pretty enough...sexy enough...skinny enough for him. He just stood there looking at me like he'd never seen me before. Like he'd never...well, it doesn't matter. I decided at that moment that I was over Derek Morgan. He had stomped on my self-esteem, my ego and my heart for the last time. I left the club and hadn't talked to him until the morning after I'd been arrested."

Penelope let out a sigh and Dave pulled her into his arms. "Derek Morgan is a fucking idiot Kitten. He is and was never good enough for you." he soothed. Rossi was kind of at a loss, he didn't really know what to say. He was glad Morgan was too stupid to grab onto Penny, if he had they wouldn't be where they were. He would never have gotten the phone call that in the end opened his eyes to just how much he cared for Penelope. "I can't say I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you had hoped Kitten." he said. "Why not?" she asked. "Well, if they had then I never would've realized how much I care about you Kitten. How much I want you all to myself." Dave kissed her softly. "Oh Dave...do you really mean that?" "You bet your ass I mean it! Do you really doubt that?" Penelope shook her head, "No my super hot sex bomb..." she began "Zitto Gattino...mi baci dolce" Dave breathed against her lips as he kissed her once more.

They ended up snuggled on the couch and watching an old movie. When it was over Dave stood. "I should go Kitten...it's late." Penelope jumped from the couch, "But I was hoping we could, you know, pick up where we left off..." Penelope wriggled her eyebrows. Dave smiled and hugged her close. "Now dolcezza, there will be another time. This isn't over...it's just beginning." he promised. "Ok, I guess you're right. We should get some sleep I suppose." "Are you going to be ok here? I mean, your door isn't exactly secure." "I'll be fine, this is actually a very safe building. Except for when I was shot, there has never been any crime here." "Wow, that's truly amazing!" "You don't have to tell me, I'm very lucky in that regard." Dave picked up his coat and stopped at the door. "So Kitten, when can I see you again?" Penelope laughed, "You'll see me tomorrow morning!" "That's not what I meant and you know it" "Tell you what, you pick the place and time and I'll be there." "I'll let you know." Dave kissed her goodnight and headed down the hall. Penelope smiled as she closed the door and heard him whistling. "My oh my Agent Rossi...I think I'm falling in love!"

Penelope decided to take a long, hot bubble bath. She filled the tub and lit a few candles. She poured a glass of wine and took it with her to the tub. She slid down into the bubbles and closed her eyes. She let her mind replay the night, up until Derek broke down her door anyway, as she relaxed. Then she began narrowing down just what kind of revenge she was going to exact on her former knight in tarnished armor. One thing was for sure, Derek Morgan would never try to interfere in her personal life when she was done with him. He should've thought about the technological destruction she would rain down on him before he ruined her night. Oh yes...Derek Morgan was going to pay dearly for breaking up her private party before she had had the chance to feel David Rossi hard inside her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gattino/Kitten**

**Chapter 7:**

Dave climbed into his SUV and headed for home. He knew Morgan would be after his head now that he knew Dave was seeing Penelope. Morgan was going to make his life hell he was sure of it. While Dave didn't really blame Morgan for being mad, he couldn't feel bad about it. _ Morgan had his chance, hell, Morgan had had YEARS of chances. From what Penny told him Morgan didn't think of Garcia that way so what the hell was the problem? Did he just enjoy keeping her hanging...Everyone thought they would end up together but had it all been just a game on Morgan's part? Did he get some kind of satisfaction in knowing he could make Garcia fall in love with him while never intending to make good on all those promises of love? Ahh...no more thinking about Derek Morgan! Keep your thoughts on Penny! She is the prize here, not learning the reasons Morgan does what he does._

The next morning the shit hit the fan before Rossi even entered the BAU. Morgan had come in early and run straight to Strauss. Rossi was summoned to her office before he even had a chance to grab a cup of coffee. He was not looking forward to this. Erin was a vindictive evil bitch who made everyones life hell because decades ago she hadn't gotten what she wanted. What she had wanted was Rossi, white picket fences and a yard full of kids. Dave had turned her ass down cold. He hadn't been looking for a wife, only Strauss had thought she could change his mind. He braced himself as he reached her door then rapt on the door with his knuckles, "You wanted to see me?"

"Come in Agent Rossi" she replied. _So this is how she was going to play it, like they hadn't ever been fuck buddies? Ok, so that wasn't fair, Erin hadn't known at the time that's all they were. _"What do you want Erin?" Rossi sat on the couch. He refused to sit in front of her desk like a child being admonished by the principal. "Agent Rossi, I've been informed that you and Miss Garcia are in violation of the inter-office non-fraternization policy." "Mmm-hmm. And?" "You know that is grounds for dismissal" "Cut the shit Erin, we all know you made up that little policy after you didn't get your fucking way. Don't you think it's about time you stopped trying to control everyone's lives and got one of your own?" She stared at Rossi with an icy glare. "Agent Rossi! You are being insolent and insubordinate" "Like I give a shit! What are you going to do Erin...fire me? Do you really think I give a rats ass? I don't need this job! I can walk away anytime I want!" "There is still Miss Garcia to be dealt with" she threatened. "You will not drag Penelope into your need to make my life hell. This isn't about her...it's about the fact that I wouldn't marry you!"

Erin stood from her desk, "Rossi, I'm warning you.." "NO ERIN! I'm warning you! If you even mention this to Penelope I will take you to hell and leave your sorry ass there!" Strauss' shoulders sagged, "Dave...I..." "Look Erin, I'm sorry you got hurt but you knew I wasn't going to settle down with you...that wasn't who I was then." "And now Dave? Are you going to settle down again for the fourth time?" Dave shrugged, "I don't know...maybe. I love her Erin and I think she loves me". _What the hell! Why was he suddenly confessing to Erin Strauss of all people?_ "You know you're right. I set the policy because I was hurt, angry...I wanted to save others from the kind of pain I was feeling. Do you know how hard it was for me to see you everyday?" "I'm sorry Erin, but you have to let it go. You have to let people live their own lives and make their own mistakes." Erin sighed, "I suppose you are right." she agreed. "So what are you going to do about it?" "I'm going to issue a memo repealing the moratorium on dating. But so help me, if personal problems are brought into the workplace I will reinstate it AND send you packing!" Dave left her office with a chuckle. Maybe Erin wasn't quite the icy bitch everyone thought she was.

He knew he shouldn't...he knew he was about to piss Morgan off even more but he had to do it. When he saw Penelope standing at Reid's desk talking to the young doctor his feet developed a mind of their own. He never took his eyes off her face. He approached her, reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist and drug her to him for a breathtaking kiss that not only stunned Garcia, but the entire team as well. Dave heard a chair being thrown out of the way and opened his eyes to see Morgan coming his way. Dave released Penelope and pushed her behind him. "Rossi you've crossed the line man! We're going to settle this right now! Didn't Strauss tell you to leave Garcia the hell alone?" Derek clenched his fists waiting for the opportunity to deck Rossi. "No, she said nothing of the kind kid. As a matter of fact, she is repealing the policy that says team members can't date." "Bullshit!" Derek seethed. "Nope, she's going to issue a memo today." "Man, I'm going to rip your heart out!" Derek barked. "Really now? And what makes you think you're man enough boy?" Dave took a step toward Morgan.

Penelope saw Hotch getting off the elevator and called for him, "Hotch, you have to do something! Stop them!" Hotch stepped between the two men, "Alright, let's everyone take a breath. What's going on here?" "I found HIM FUCKING GARCIA!" Derek jabbed his finger toward Dave. "You what?" "You heard me, Hotch, he had her HANDCUFFED TO THE BED!" Reid and Prentiss looked at each other and shrugged. "Dave, care to explain?" Hotch turned to Rossi. "Well Aaron, not that it's anyone's business, but yeah, Penelope and I had a date last night. It was going really well until this Neanderthal interrupted us. Yes, Penelope was handcuffed, with NO COMPLAINT from her mind you and no, I never actually GOT to fuck her!"

Prentiss couldn't believe Penelope hadn't said anything to her...she was going to have to corner Garcia later and get the scoop. Reid was blushing five shades of red, but he was hearing every word. "So, you and Garcia? Are, what...dating?" Aaron asked. "Yes, we are." Penelope nodded. "And just how do you expect to get this past Strauss? You know she'll never go for it." "Yeah, when I talked to her she was all for canning your ass Rossi!" Morgan was still itching for a fight. "Well junior, after I talked to her she changed her mind. As I just told them Aaron, Strauss is doing away with the no dating thing. She finally 'saw the light' so to speak." "What the hell do you have over that woman man?" Derek growled, "why is it you can get her to side with you on everything?" "We have history kid." Dave grinned.

"Now, I don't want to fight you Morgan but I will if I have to. I think you should listen to what Penelope has to say, you should explain yourself to her and then you should chalk this up to lessons learned." Dave suggested. "I don't want to talk to him" Penelope shook her head. "I know Gattino, but I think you need to talk to him. You have to clear the air. We all have to work together and the tension between you two is impossible to work around." Dave kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Trust me, ti amo il mio amore." "Alright, for you Dave I will talk to him. Derek, come over for dinner tonight so we can put this behind us ok?" Morgan was still seeing red. He studied Garcia's face for a minute before answering. "Sure princess...I'll be there." Derek walked away knowing that after tonight, he and Garcia would never be the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to those who gave me some clarification on some of the translations. I wondered if I should be using the -a as opposed to the -o! Not sure if I'll go back and correct, but I will try to remember to change Gattino to Gattina from here on! Sorry I haven't updated, life kind of got in the way! Also, the show down between Garcia and Morgan is fighting me...but I am going to do my best. As always, your comments and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Criminal Minds, just using a few of the characters.**

**Gattina/Kitten**

**Chapter 8:**

Penelope was not looking forward to Derek coming over tonight. She really didn't want to bare her soul to him. She knew it was inevitable, but that didn't make it any easier. She wasn't going to think about it now though, she had the whole day to get through and didn't need to be stressing over Derek Morgan.

Morgan sat at his desk trying to make a dent in the stack of paperwork that needed to be completed. His mind kept running over the things Garcia had said to him over the last few days. He sat back in his chair and let his mind wander and it suddenly dawned on him. Things between them had changed the night they went to dinner and then dancing. _Think Morgan...what happened that night? What did you do? What did you say? _Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Their last conversation rang in his ears. "Oh shit!" Morgan mumbled.

"Something wrong?" Reid asked looking up from his desk. "Yeah, everything!" Morgan slammed his fist on his desk. "Um, pretty sure that's not going to fix anything" Reid smirked. "Shut up Reid!" Derek growled. _You've really done it now Morgan! No wonder she is pissed at you!_ When Derek remembered the look on Penelope's face, the hurt in her eyes, her tears...he hated himself. He'd hurt her but had been too preoccupied to notice. When she had headed for the door he'd tried to stop her but she started in on how he was supposed to be dancing with her...that she wasn't going to watch him with those, what? Sluts? Skanks? Right, skinny bitches. When he'd said they weren't on a date is when Penelope started crying. He had been shocked at her reaction. She kept talking but Derek hadn't heard a word, he was trying to figure out what had lit her fuse. Derek smacked himself on the forehead. _That was it! Penelope had thought you were on a date! A real date! Oh had he only known! If he had their night would've gone much differently!_

How was he going to make it up to her? Nothing he could say would change her mind. When his baby girl made up her mind about something she was like a bulldog! No way she was going to forgive him easily.

Penelope sat back and smiled. Her fingers hesitated over the enter key. She took a deep breath and sighed. Slowly she lowered her hand and hit enter. "Ha! Take that Derek Morgan!" she laughed. Derek Morgan was now a man of no means. No money, no portfolio, no credit...his bank accounts were empty and his credit accounts had been closed. Knowing Derek, he probably didn't even have enough cash to fill up his bike let alone pay his bills. "That'll teach you to mess with Miss Garcia!" Penelope whispered to her screens. She knew one thing, she didn't want to be around when Derek found out he was broke.

Penelope dialed the phone, "What is it Garcia?" Hotch asked. "Sir, if it's alright with you, I'd like to go ahead and leave for the day." She could picture the look on Hotch's face as he considered her request. "Fine Garcia...running away before Morgan finds out you hacked his accounts?" Hotch chuckled. "Sir! How did you...I mean, I did no such thing!" she protested. "Sure, sure. Get out of here Garcia. We'll call if we need you." "Thank you Sir!" she breathed a sigh of relief before she gathered her belongings, turned off her babies and left her office.

On her way home Penelope decided she would just order pizza. No elaborate meal for Derek the Dickhead tonight. She was going to go home, take a nice relaxing bath and prepare herself for the battle that would be upon her in just short of three hours. _Plenty of time to work up you courage Penny! You can do this!_

Morgan was due to arrive in just 15 minutes. Penelope was pacing the floor practicing what she was going to say to him. When the loud knock on her door interrupted her thoughts she almost jumped out of her skin. She went to the door and prepared to be greeted by a seething Morgan, but it was only the pizza delivery guy. "Oh...let me grab my wallet!" she exclaimed. She had just finished paying for the pizza when she felt Morgan walking up behind the delivery guy.

As soon as he was out of the way Morgan was through the door trying to wrap Penelope in his arms. "I'm so sorry baby girl! I never meant to..." Penelope pushed him away. "No Derek! Stop! You do NOT get to start apologizing before I get to rip you to shreds! You don't even know what you're apologizing for!" "But princess, I do..." "No, I don't think you do! Now, you are going to sit here and let me vent...six YEARS of venting mind you and you are not going to say ONE WORD until I'm finished!" she ordered. "Do you understand me?" "Ok, ok goddess...I got it." Derek grinned. "Wipe that grin off your face Morgan or I will slap it off for you!" Morgan immediately lost his grin. Nothing said serious like his loving, compassionate, gentle Garcia threatening violence.

"Well, don't just stand there, make yourself comfortable. This is going to take a while." Penelope grabbed some plates and napkins and sat on the couch. She placed the plates on the coffee table and took a deep breath. Then she began to recount all the ways Derek Morgan had led her on, made her crazy, made her fall in love only to be rejected time and time again. When she got up to the final straw she took a break. "Are you finished?" Morgan asked hesitantly. "No, not even close" Penelope glared. "I just need a minute." She got up and went into the bathroom. She was not going to let Derek see her tears, she was going to pull herself together then go out there and explain to him what he did the night she finally had enough.

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter didn't go the way I had intended. Hope you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: First I would like to say thank you to everyone who has favorite or story alerted this story. I would also like to apologize for the failure to update sooner. Life has a way of getting in the way…I've had to deal with several, shall we say obstacles in my real life and it has definitely put a damper on my fantasy one! Then on top of that my muse decided to be a fucking bitch and would not let me continue with this Garcia/Morgan interaction. Hopefully, this chapter will sort out Garcia and Morgan's future relationship and I can get back to the yummy goodness that is Rossi and his Kitten. Thank you for your patience and I hope this chapter will have been worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Criminal Minds, just my twisted imagination of this pairing.**

**Chapter 9**

Penelope closed the bathroom door behind her and leaned against it. _Damn, this is harder than I thought it was going to be! What the hell? Damn those puppy dog eyes of his…_Penny let out a heavy sigh and tried to collect her thoughts. She knew he needed to hear all the ways he had broken her…her spirit, her heart…but she was feeling guilty. It was painfully obvious that Derek Morgan was more than just a little clueless. Well, at least he had been. She had watched his face as she told him of all the times he'd gotten her hopes up and he honestly had not been aware that she was seriously into him. "What have I done?" Penny whispered to her reflection in the mirror. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought about how Derek was going to react when he found out she'd wiped out all of his bank accounts and investments…not to mention his credit cards. She was going to have to tell him. _Maybe not, maybe he doesn't know yet. He can't right? He surely would've come into her apartment pissed off if he knew. He hadn't mentioned it, maybe she still had time. Maybe she could at least fix what she had destroyed in her anger._ He would never have to know. She slipped out of the bathroom and snuck top her laptop. She returned to the bathroom and quickly restored all that she had erased then she headed back to the living room where Derek, surprisingly, sat quietly waiting for her.

"Derek…I'm sorry…" she began, "I know that you are more than surprised at all I've thrown at you tonight, but damn…I just had had enough." Morgan shook his head, "It's ok Baby Girl, I know I screwed up. You don't need to say anymore if you don't want to. I realized to late what had been right in front of me all these years. I'm sorry I hurt you Goddess, I never meant to…" Penelope looked away not really knowing what to say. "Things will never be quite the same Derek, you know that right? I've moved on. I'm in love with Dave." Penelope watched the emotions cross Morgan's face. He was shocked and hurt, but finally acceptance and understanding showed in his eyes. "Really? And you're sure?" he asked softly. "More sure than I've been about anything in years." Penelope nodded. "Well, ok then…Penelope, are we good? I mean, do you hate me?" "Honestly? Yes I did, I was more than a little angry Derek. Um, as a matter of fact there is something I should really tell you…" Penny paused as she took a deep breath. "I uh, well…you see…I was furious and I kinda hacked you." "You WHAT?" Derek hissed. "Now, I know it was wrong and I really shouldn't have done it…but I wanted to HURT you. I knew I could never hurt you the same way you had me, so I did the only thing I could think of. And before you get all macho thundering bullshit asshole on me just know that I just restored everything I had erased. Your records, accounts and whatnot are fine." "Jesus fucking Christ woman! I don't even know what to say." Derek ran his hands over his face. "I guess I deserved that in a way, but thank you for telling me, and thank you for fixing it." "You didn't deserve to lose your financial self Derek…and again, I'm sorry. Now, I think I'm done. I don't really feel like yelling or fighting anymore tonight. What would you say to watching a movie with me?"

After the movie Derek knew it was time for him to leave. "Look Princess, I should really go." Penelope nodded and followed him to the door. "Thank you for coming over. I feel much better now that I got all of that off my chest." Derek took in her smile and gave her a hug. "I am so sorry for being such a dick all these years. I guess my loss is Rossi's gain huh?" "Well ya know, you snooze you lose buddy. Be careful going home ok?" "Always Mama, always" Derek grinned and then he was gone. Penelope closed the door behind him and made sure the locks were in place. She tidied up the living room, and then headed to her bedroom to get ready for bed. Before she could snuggle into her bed, there was a knock at the door. She groaned as she stood up and reached for her robe. "I'm coming" she called as she made her way to the door. "What's wrong, did you forget something Derek?" she opened the door to find Dave leaning against the wall. "Miss me Kitten?"

Penelope threw herself into Dave's arms. "You know I did my Italian fantasy. Come in!" "You don't have to ask me twice Bella" he replied as he picked her up and kicked the door closed behind them. He sat her down and turned to lock the door before asking the question he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to. "So, uh…how'd it go?" "Actually it went pretty well all things considered." Penelope pulled him toward the couch. "Is that really why you're here?" Dave shook his head, "well, it's not the only reason I'm here. I am curious, but I also wanted to make sure you were ok Kitten. I know this was difficult for you and I wanted to be here for you." He pulled her into his arms and she sighed as he absent mindedly began softly caressing her arm. "I'm good, really. But now that you're here I'm even better." Penelope sighed. "What do you want to do Cara? Would you like to talk…" he kissed her softly, "would you like to watch some TV?" He trailed soft kisses along her neck. "Would you like to go to bed?" His hands began to work their way under her robe. "Would you like me to leave?" He licked her ear. "Fuck Dave…you know I can't think when you do that!" she breathed. "Well then tell me what you want il mio cuore" he demanded as his lips covered hers. Slightly Penny pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "Por tami Agent Rossi, fare l'amore con me".

**A/N: Ok, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's not all that great, but I wanted to move on. I'm going to provide translations for the Italian I use. These translations come from an online translation site, so I apologize if they aren't quite right…I'm trying **

**il mio cuore — my heart**

**Por tami — take me**

**fare l'amore con me — make love to me**

**Cara — dear**

**Bella – beautiful**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is for KyotheBlackHaruDragon…thanks for the review, it made my day! Hope the smut contained in this chapter lives up to the title you bestowed on me lol Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10:**

_Six months. I can't believe it's been six months since Penny called me to her rescue. Never would I have believed that this is where we'd end up. I'm so totally in love with that woman! Who knew an old grouchy codger like me would win the heart of a young, vibrant, fun loving tech goddess?_ Dave smirked and shook his head, _yep, totally in love_.

_Tonight he was taking Penny to dinner at an up-scale, over-priced restaurant to celebrate. Then he was going to take her to her house for dessert._ Dave chuckled. _Yeah, dessert_…."Damn, what are you thinking about Rossi? You're practically drooling." "Not telling you Morgan, wouldn't want you to try and hurt me." Dave grinned. He was glad that Penny and Morgan had worked out their friendship. Things weren't quite the same as they were, but the tension that had been between them was gone.

"So, got plans for tonight?" Reid asked. "Flowers, dinner….dessert" Dave replied. Reid's eyes narrowed, "You sure that's it?" "Look Reid, I can't exactly be telling everyone what I have planned, it would kind of ruin the surprise if ya know what I mean." Reid gave a small smile "Sure Dave I understand." Reid and Morgan looked at each other. Something was up and the question was do they leave it alone or do they try and figure it out? "Leave it alone…" Dave warned and headed to the elevator. He had an hour and a half to get ready and prepare for his date with Penny.

Penelope was nervous and she didn't know why. It's not like this was their first date, _get a grip Garcia! What you think he's suddenly going to stand you up or maybe ditch you? He loves you, you love him so get your ass in gear! He'll be here in 20 minutes! Oh my God…._Penelope took a deep breath and looked around the room. Everything was in place she just needed to make one quick phone call and finalize her plans.

Just as she hung up her phone the door bell sounded. Smiling she opened the door "Why hello Agent Adonis" she threw her arms around Dave's neck, "Happy six month anniversary!" She felt his lips on her neck. "Happy anniversary yourself Kitten. You look fantastic!" he said as he stepped back to take in her appearance. "You trying to give me a heart attack?" Penny playfully smacked him on the shoulder "Oh you! Let's go ok? We don't want to be late!" she exclaimed as she pulled the door closed behind her_. Don't want him to see anything he shouldn't yet. _Penny giggled.

Dinner was perfect. When they'd arrived, every restaurant employee they passed had handed Penelope a red rose. By the time they were seated at their table, she held a dozen roses. Champagne was chilling in an ice bucket beside the table and soft music filled the air. During the main course Dave had stood from his seat and knelt before Penelope.

It had taken her a minute to catch on to what he was about to do. When she spotted the little blue box in his hand she'd audibly squealed. "Penny…dolcezza, lei e l'aria che respiro, you have given me something I had never hoped to again find. You have made my heart beat again. I have fallen deeply, madly and completely in love with you. I can think of nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Accettare il mio cuore, completare la mia anima. Will you do this old man the honor of becoming his wife? Penelope Garcia…will you love me forever? Marry me…per favore di dire che lei mi sposera."

Penelope whispered "L'amero fino al mio ultimo respiro. Yes il mio cuore, yes la mia anima, yes la mia vita….I will marry you" and nodded her head as Dave slid the 8 carat pink princess cut diamond set in a platinum ring on her finger. Just like their love it was a perfect fit. They wasted little time lingering over dinner and were soon on their way to Penelope's apartment where she had a surprise of her own planned.

Penny opened the door to her apartment and candles were ablaze everywhere. "Pen, how did you manage to do this?" "Ah my bacio al ciccolato…I had a little help." Penny pulled Dave to the couch. Before them on the coffee table was a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and two champagne flutes. Dave lifted the bottle of champagne and poured, "A perfect end to a perfect evening." Dave toasted. Penny smirked, "Oh Tesoro…you ain't seen nothing yet…." Penny replied and slid off the couch pulling Dave with her.

Stepping through the beaded curtains Dave was again surprised. Penelope's bedroom had been transformed and looked like something out of Arabian Nights. Pink sheer scarves were thrown over lamps giving a romantic glow to the room. Silk scarves and pillows had been thrown haphazardly on the bed. "Kitten…" Dave began but was cut off by Penelope's lips on his. Pushing him against the wall Penelope reached to remove his jacket. "Oh no little tiger…not so fast!" Dave reversed their positions and had Penny trapped.

He slid his finger down her cheek. "So beautiful…." He mumbled as he leaned in to kiss her neck. He was surprised that her skin tasted like honey. He then noticed her skin sparkling and began to trace along her skin with his tongue. He licked his way to her cleavage, groaning as his hand slid up her thigh. As his fingers skimmed along her body, he found no resistance to his probing fingers. Groaning again Dave let out a curse…"Fuck!" His Kitten was not wearing panties.

Penelope writhed against Dave's exploring hands and tongue. He was stoking a fire that would soon need extinguished or Penny was going to explode. When she felt his fingers slide into her center she moaned. "God Dave…oh yes! Please…more…" she babbled as he worked his fingers in and out driving her closer and closer to the edge. "Con per me il tesora!" he barked as he crashed his lips to hers.

Penelope was sure if Dave hadn't been in front of her basically holding her up, her knees would've given out. "Fuck Dave! Harder….faster…I need want…I…You….we….aaaarrnnnnngggggggghhhhh!" Penny screamed. Dave hit his knees and with his free hand opened her to him and dove into her pussy. His tongue swiped along her clit and her body began to shake. He increased the speed of his fingers as his tongue lapped at her clit, writing his name, over and over until she finally broke. "Daaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvveeeeeee!" Penny moaned. Dave lapped up her juices as she rode out the effects of her orgasm. Dave couldn't help but smile, his kitten was purring.

After Penelope caught her breath they moved to the bed. Dave wrapped her in his arms for a scorching kiss as he slid the zipper of her dress down. She removed her arms and let it fall to the floor. Dave gasped as she stood naked before him. "You were a naughty girl tonight Kitten. Why didn't you tell me you weren't wearing anything under that dress?" He bent and licked her left nipple as his hand slid up her body and took the right one between his fingers and pinched. Penelope laughed and reached for his shirt. She pulled it apart, buttons flying and yanked it from his body. "My love, if I'd of done that, where would your surprise have been?"

Soon his pants were around his ankles and he was kicking his shoes and socks off, freeing himself of all his clothing. "I think, Cara Mia, that you need to be punished for holding out on me." He backed her up until her knees hit the mattress and she fell onto the bed. Giggling, she scooted to the center of the bed, "Oh my…" she breathed. Before she knew what was happening, Dave had her hands once again tied to the headboard. This time however, instead of handcuffs, he used two of the silk scarves that had been thrown on the bed.

"Be right back…" Dave called as he hurried to the living room. When he returned he carried their champagne glasses and the ice bucket with the chilled champagne. He filled the glasses and lifted one to Penny's lips. "To the future and final Mrs. David Rossi…." He tilted her glass and let her drink then placed the glasses on the night stand. "Ready for round two?" he teased. "I'm always ready for you" Penny whispered as his mouth once again found hers.

Penny gasped as she felt cold, ice cold against her skin. Dave had plucked a piece of ice from the bucket and was smoothing it against her hot skin. She moaned as she felt his hot…no cold mouth once again claim her nipple. The contrast of hot and cold was amplifying her arousal as he teased her body. She jumped as she felt a drop of cold land just above her clit. Dave slid his hand lower along her slit then made small circles around her clit with the melting piece of ice. The heat from his fingers and the cold from the ice were driving her into a frenzy. When his fingers left her she whimpered. Then she gasped again as she felt the ice cold being pushed inside her…in and out….in and out…then finally pushed completely in.

Dave had been kissing his way down her body as he played with the ice. Suddenly, his tongue slammed into her pussy and Penny moaned. Dave continued his quest, sliding his tongue in and out, over and over, searching for the long melted piece of ice. He felt Penny tense as her orgasm began to overcome her. In one swift movement, he was over her. He slid his cock into her and bucked harder and deeper. "Shit Pen….so hot…to tight….so wet…." He hissed as he rocked her body.

"Venga con me!" Dave demanded as they climaxed and the world shattered around them. Dave collapsed on top of Penelope. "Oh my God David! What the fu… That was…I've never…have mercy!" Penny tried, but couldn't form a complete sentence. "I know exactly what you mean Kitten." Dave agreed.

Dave untied Penny's wrists and they snuggled together on the bed. "How about some of those strawberries now?" she asked. "I'll get them Kitten," Dave replied and went to get the berries from the living room. As he came back in the bedroom Penelope was settling under the covers. "Come to bed papa di zucchero" she winked.

"Penny…can I ask why you are sparkling all over? And by the way, you tasted particularly good tonight." Penelope laughed, "that would be the honey dust my Sexy Agent, it's multi-purpose" she winked. "Well, that explains it. And just how did you manage to do all this?" he asked as he looked around the room at the candles that were still burning. "A lady never reveals her secrets Dave, you should know that!"

As they lay in bed feeding each other strawberries and drinking their champagne Dave asked, "So, who's gonna tell the team?" "Um, that would be you baby!" Penelope smiled. Penelope sighed as sleep threatened to envelop her, "Thank you for an amazing night…." "No Kitten, thank you. You have made me the happiest man on Earth by agreeing to be my wife. I have no idea what I did to deserve your love, but I promise, I will treasure it for all the days of the rest of my life."

"As I will your love Dave. You have given me more than I ever imagined possible." Dave placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Really Dave, I never thought I would get the fairytale you know? The handsome prince, the dream wedding…the happily ever after." Dave chuckled, "I will give you whatever you want Kitten, now, forever and always. I promise"

**A/N: Well, there you have it…chapter 10. I'm considering ending the story here. I've gone past what was originally in my head for this story and I'm not sure where I would take it from here. If I get enough responses I will consider continuing. Please review!**

**Translations for this chapter, and please remember that I am using an on line translator so I apologize if it isn't exactly right. **

**Dolcezza—sweetheart**

**Lei e laria che respiro—you are the air that I breathe**

**Accettare il mio cuore, completare la mia anima—accept my heart, complete my soul**

**Per favore di dire che lei mi sposera—please say you will marry me**

**L'amero fino al mio ultimo respiro—I will love you until my last breath**

**Il mio cuore—my heart**

**Il mia anima—my soul**

**Il mia vita—my life**

**Bacio al ciccolato—chocolate kiss**

**Tesoro—sweetheart**

**Con per me il Tesoro—come for me darling**

**Cara mia—my dear**

**Venga con me—come with me**

**Papa di zucchero—sugar daddy**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Four Months Later

_What the hell was I thinking? Planning a wedding in four months? I must be crazy. _Penelope was losing it. The wedding was in three days and she still had so much to do! She still needed to double check with the florist, the photographer, the caterer, the justice of the peace, the bakery and she still had to get to the dress shop for her final fitting. So much to do…so little time, why hadn't Dave tried to convince her to take a little more time planning their wedding?

Penny was so lost in thought she almost didn't hear her phone ringing and by the time she found it there was a voice mail waiting for her. She quickly called and entered her password to retrieve the message. "Hey P it's JJ…just wondered if you needed anything, you know, help making phone calls, a ride to the jewelers…maybe a margarita…call me, I can be there in 10". "Oh bless your heart Jayje, you're a lifesaver." Penny mumbled as she dialed her best friend. When JJ answered Penny wasted no time, "Why aren't you here yet?" JJ chuckled, "Relax PG, I'm on my way!" Penelope hung up the phone and took a deep, cleansing breath. She would allow herself a few minutes to relax.

JJ found Penelope with her eyes closed, chanting "It will all be fine, everything will be perfect". "Uh, Pen? You ok?" Penelope jumped up and hugged JJ tight. "Oh my sunshine, I am now!" "Why don't we sit down and you can tell me what still needs to be done." JJ suggested and led Penelope to the couch. "I know I'm freaking out Jayje, but this wedding has to be perfect!" JJ just shook her head, "Hon, I hate to tell you this, but no wedding is ever perfect, something always happens!"

"Oh I know, but I just can't forget anything I mean, what if there is no cake? What if the justice of the peace doesn't show up? What if…" Penelope was cut off by JJ's laughter. "Oh PG, don't be silly, no one would dare not show up and risk the wrath of the All Knowing Oracle of Quantico!" "I suppose you're right, but I can't seem to turn the what ifs off." Penny sighed. "Ok then, tell me what you need me to do, I will take care of everything!" "You are too good to me J!" Penelope reached for a hug. "It's my job woman! I'm not the Maid of Honor for nothing!"

Penelope finally relaxed as JJ assured her that all the calls on her list would be taken care of by the time she returned from the dress shop. "And Pen… do not forget to stop at the jewelers or you will have no ring for your husband!" JJ called as Penelope slid into her car. Now it was Penelope's turn to laugh, like she would ever forget to pick up the 12mm platinum and diamond band that would adorn Dave's left ring finger. No sirree, that ring would serve to warn women to stay away from her man!

Dave on the other hand was faring much better. His responsibilities lie in signing the checks and that was something he was good at. He had already had his final tux fitting and it now hung in his closet. He only had to swing by the jewelers to pick up Penelope's ring and he was good to go.

The guys on the team insisted on having a bachelor party even though Dave had objected. He'd told them that after already having three, he didn't feel the need for a fourth but they were not to be deterred. He'd finally agreed to a night out for drinks at the bar they frequented. They would be going after work tomorrow then there would be the rehearsal and dinner on Friday night. Saturday would not be here soon enough…he couldn't wait to tell the world that Penelope Garcia was his wife.

"Crap! I need to call the hotel and make sure they still have our reservations!" Dave exclaimed. How pissed would Penelope be if they got to Virginia Beach and had nowhere to stay? He quickly dialed the phone and confirmed their party number and room reservations. "There, done!" Who would've thought that an old man like him would be getting married, barefoot, on the beach at sunset? Dave chuckled at the thought. "Ah Kitten, only because I love you." He whispered to the empty room.

Dave then grabbed his keys and headed for the jewelers. Penelope's ring was ready and he wanted it in his possession. The 2 carat diamond and platinum eternity band was to have been inscribed and it better be right. There would be no time to have it redone before the wedding if they had made any kind of mistake. He was sure it was perfect though, he'd used the same jeweler for 15 years and had yet to be disappointed. Pulling up outside the little shop Dave spotted Penelope's car. He decided to go across the street to Starbucks and grab a coffee. He and Penny had agreed to keep the other's ring a surprise until the wedding and Dave wanted to be sure Penelope had time to leave before he entered the shop.

Dave sat at one of the outside tables and waited, watching for Penny to leave the shop. Twenty minutes later he watched her pull away and he crossed the street to pick up the ring that would promise Penelope his forever. The jeweler was with another customer when Dave entered so he casually perused the necklaces in the case before him.

"Ah Mr. Rossi, you are here for your brides ring no?" "Joseph, my friend, you are correct! My wedding is in three days and I am anxious to have Penny's ring in my hands." "I will get it now. I'm sure you will be most pleased." Joseph ducked into the back room and returned far quicker than Dave expected him.

Joseph handed Dave the ring box, "Please, would you care to inspect my work?" he grinned. "Yes I would…not that I don't trust you, I just have to be sure." Dave said as he opened the box. He took the small ring out and held it between his fingers, turning it so he could read the inscription. 'Cuore, l'anima, per sempre' stared back at him.

"You have done it once again Joseph. This is perfect!" Dave smiled as he returned the ring to its box. "Are you coming to the wedding?" he asked as he pulled out his credit card to pay for the ring. "Unfortunately I cannot attend. I was hoping, but the missus is not well…" Joseph sighed. "If there is anything you need Joseph, you call me, and I do mean anything." "Thank you Mr. Rossi, I will keep that in mind." "Joseph, we've known each other for over 15 years, think you could manage to call me Dave?"

"Old habits die hard my friend, good luck with your wedding. I'll expect to see pictures young man!" Joseph instructed as he handed Dave the ring, his receipt and his credit card. "Young man…HA! That's a good one Joseph!" Dave laughed. "But you are young! To me anyway!" Joseph laughed with him. "Thanks again Joseph, I'm sure Penny will love it."

As Dave turned to leave his eyes once again fell to the glass case containing the necklaces. "Hey Joseph…There is one more thing I need" he called and motioned Joseph over to the counter. "My bride will be in need of that" he pointed. A smile crossed Josephs face as he unlocked the case and reached for the necklace Dave had pointed to. "Excellent choice Mr., I mean Dave. Let me just wrap this up for you." "How much do I owe you?" Dave asked reaching once again for his wallet. "Nothing Dave, this is my gift to you and your soon to be bride. And before you object, I insist!"

Joseph placed the necklace in a velvet box, then in a cardboard box and tied a pink ribbon around it. "Please, allow me to do this for you, you have been a valued customer for many years. Please accept this as my thanks to you." Joseph held out the box. "Thank you Joseph, I will be sure to tell Penny…" "No, no, no! Do not tell your bride! Let this be our little secret. May the two of you have many, many happy years together and maybe you will be back to buy anniversary and birthday gifts no?"

"You can count on that Joseph, you can definitely count on that!"

**A/N: **

**Translation: cuore, l'anima, per sempre—heart, soul, forever**

**I am going to try to do a couple more chapters and possibly an epilogue. Once again, I apologize for taking so long to update…hope you enjoy!**


	12. Final Chapter

**A/N: Once again I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update this story. Hope it is worth the wait!**

**Chapter 12: Gattina/Kitten**

_It was almost 2a.m. when the reception finally wound down. Dave and Penelope, both exhausted from the day's events and the evening's alcohol consumption fell into each other's arms and promptly fell asleep. They had to be at the airport in seven hours to catch their flight to Paris. Dave had arranged to take Penelope on a month long honeymoon and somehow he'd managed to keep it a secret. Of course once they arrived at the airport she'd figure it out but that was ok with him._

The taxi pulled up to the airport and the driver stepped out to unload their bags. "Dave, are you going to tell me where we are going?" Penelope pouted. Dave chuckled, "now Kitten, in just a few minutes you will no doubt have it figured out! Can't you be patient?" Penny fluttered her eyelashes at him, "Please?" "No…." Dave turned to pay the driver and grabbed their bags. "Let's go Mrs. Rossi…your honeymoon destination awaits!"

When she caught up to him, Dave was already checking their bags. Without a word he handed her their tickets. A second later, Penelope squealed, "Are you kidding me? Paris? My Italian Dream is the most amazing husband! I can't believe you're taking me to PARIS!" "Well Bella, I remember you saying you've always wanted to see Paris so I figured why not?" Penelope grabbed Dave's lapels and pulled him in for a kiss. "Later Kitten, we have to get moving if we're gonna make our flight."

Reluctantly Penelope looped her arm through his and they headed toward their gate. "Lead the way my love!" she smiled. They only had to wait 10 minutes before they were to board the plane. "Ohhhh, you seriously went all out didn't you Dave?" Penelope giggled as she took her seat in first class. "Nothing but the best for you Cara," Dave said as he brushed a kiss across her forehead. Soon they were in the air and Dave settled in or a long flight.

After a couple of hours Penelope was fast asleep. Dave looked down and watched as she slept leaning against his shoulder. _Ah my Kitten, you never cease to amaze me. Never would I have guessed your dream wedding would be so…normal. _ Dave shook his head as he thought back to the ceremony. _ Who would've thought that his vibrant, color-loving, funky tech goddess would plan such an understated ceremony?_

_Dave stood at the arch that had been erected just for the wedding. It was decorated with calla lilies and Gerber daisies of every color. He as well as the other men in the wedding party wore white tuxedos with collarless white shirts. They wore no tie, but each had a different colored cumber bund, which of course matched the bridesmaid's dresses. _

_Each row of chairs was decorated with tulle in various shades that matched the colors of the daisies. And that was the extent of the color. Penny had downplayed everything to make everyone focus on the wedding, not the hoopla surrounding it. The four-string quartet began the song that signaled the start of the wedding. Dave turned to glance at Aaron, Spencer and Derek who all gave him a nod. Then he turned to watch the ladies make their way down the aisle._

_Penelope's friend Jalissa was the first to walk down the aisle, followed by Emily and JJ. Their dresses were a pastel, an almost tie-dyed looking mix of pale pinks, lavenders and blues, sundress that flowed around them. They all looked lovely and Dave winked as each one reached the end of the aisle and turned to take their place. Jalissa's daughter Taylor made the cutest flower girl. She was dressed much the same as the other ladies except her dress had a big pink ribbon around the waist that was tied in a bow in the back. Dave couldn't help but laugh when he realized they were all barefoot._

_The music softly glided into the 'Wedding March' as Penelope took her place at the back of the aisle and began to walk toward Dave. She was stunning! Her dress was flowing around her like gossamer and was a pale shade of ivory. She had refused to wear virginal white since she wasn't at all virginal. Her hair hung in soft waves and her make-up was the most natural looking Dave had ever seen on her. She took his breath away. She carried a bouquet of daisies and calla lilies, just slightly larger than the other ladies were carrying._

_When she reached him, Dave took her hand and placed a kiss on her wrist. "Bella, you are absolutely beautiful" he whispered as they turned to face Will. Will, yes that's right, I said Will had obtained a license to perform weddings and when JJ told Penelope, she had insisted that he be the one to perform their ceremony. As the sky began to fill with golds, oranges, purples, pinks and yellows, David Rossi, for the fourth time, said his vows with a commitment deeper than he had ever felt. He knew Penelope was his forever._

_All too soon the ceremony was over and they were heading to the tents that had been put up for the reception. After the obligatory cutting of the cake and toast they sat down to a meal of salad, salmon stuffed with flounder and some wild rice dish the party really began. The DJ had cranked up the music and everyone moved to the dance floor after Dave and Penelope had had their first dance. _

_As Dave whirled Penelope around the floor he couldn't help but notice the obvious attraction Derek had for Jalissa. "Well Kitten, looks like Morgan might have gotten bitten by the love bug" he said. "Really?" Penelope gasped as she looked around until she spotted them. "Oh goodie! I was hoping they would like each other! I so want Derek to be happy and have a family." "Playing match maker now are we Mrs. Rossi?" "Oh pish…no, I just had a feeling…" "A feeling? What kind of feeling?" "Look here Super Sexy Agent Rossi, you should just shut up and kiss your wife!" "Yes ma'am!" Dave obeyed and swooped in for a kiss that was supposed to be quick, but wasn't._

_The other guests started leaving around 11 but not the BAU team. They had a rare few days off and they were taking advantage of the open bar. They danced and partied until the booze ran out. Dave didn't even bat an eye when he was handed the bill from the bartender. He'd just handed it off to Aaron and asked him to make sure his accountant paid the bill. All in all, it had been nothing he'd ever imagined his Kitten to come up with, but it was everything he had dreamed it would be._

"Pen…you need to wake up…we're about to land…" Dave gently shook Penelope's shoulder. "Oh sweetie, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you!" Penelope began to apologize. "Now Kitten, you fell asleep about an hour before I did, I just happened to wake up about 20 minutes before they made the announcement, which by the way, they just made. Now buckle up and get ready to land" he said then kissed the tip of her nose.

And so their honeymoon in Paris began. Sight-seeing, shopping, French cuisine, more shopping, more sight-seeing and more French cuisine filled their days. Before they knew it, it was time to head back to their home in Quantico. Little did they know that they had gotten pregnant. Penelope wouldn't find out for a couple months after they returned to Virginia. "Thank you for the most memorable time of my life" Penelope said as they waited to board their plane home. "Oh baby, this is just the beginning…"

**A/N: Well, that is it. I will try to do an epilogue then this story will be complete. I'm still working out my new story, which at this point I am calling "Between Two Fires". For any of you that might recognize that title, yes it is an old Gary Morris song. I was listening to it when the idea struck me for my next story. I hope to have it up soon.**

**Oh and Jalissa and Taylor…Jalissa is me lol. I always work my way into my stories somehow and who wouldn't want to get with the sculpted chocolate sex god? Taylor is my daughter, and I always use those names instead of our real ones. I know…I'm a little narcissistic lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who went on this journey with me, all of your comments were truly appreciated. I hope I have not disappointed anyone with my pairing of Rossi/Garcia. As I said in the beginning, this was a story that wouldn't let go until I wrote it. Although I went past where my original story ended I hope you have enjoyed reading it. It kind of saddens me to see it end, but I feel it was time. I hope you like the epilogue and stay tuned for my next story "Between Two Fires". I'm working on it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything Criminal Minds; I'm just borrowing some characters.**

**Epilogue**

_Ten years!_ Penelope thought as she sat on the deck of their cabin. _I can't believe it's been ten years since this all started! The night I called Dave to get me out of jail, I never imagined we'd end up married. _

Penelope smiled as she watched Dave playing in the yard with their children. Giovanna Maria was born eight months after their honeymoon. She would be ten this year and already had computer skills that made her mama proud. The twins, Vincenzo Michele and Luciano David were five. The boys seemed destined to follow in their papa's footsteps, already having a way with the ladies. Penelope was determined that she wouldn't let them grow up to marry the wrong women before they found their true loves.

Although she wouldn't trade who Dave was for anything, she knew his past had made him the man she fell in love with, she didn't want their children to ever be unhappy. Looking at her watch she saw it was getting close to the time their friends and colleagues would be arriving for their anniversary party. Derek and Aaron were to man the grill while JJ and Emily were going to help her prepare all the side dishes.

No sooner had she stepped into the cabin then the door flew open and all their friends came in. "Happy anniversary baby girl" Derek said as he swooped her into a hug. "Thanks hot stuff!" Penelope giggled. Ten years and they hadn't changed a bit. Each had their own lives, their own families, but they would forever be best friends. It had taken some work, but they had fought to regain the closeness they once shared and it had payed off.

Everyone else said their hellos and went to work getting dinner ready. The children all ran outside to play while the adults cooked and caught up with each other. Too many years had gone by since they all got together just to hang out. Though they all considered each other family, their lives were just busy juggling working at the BAU and raising their own children.

Penelope was shooed out of the kitchen and told that since it was her anniversary she was not to lift a finger. She got herself a margarita and returned to the deck to just take it all in. Funny how it seems life happens when you aren't looking.

Aaron Hotchner, her boss and big brother had remarried six years after Haley had been murdered. The team had thought he would never fall in love again and they had been wrong. It seemed that while Jessica was busy helping Aaron take care of Jack, Aaron was falling in love with her. He tried to never admit it but one night after the team had gone to the bar he'd let it slip to Jessica an nothing had been the same since. Jack now had a little sister whom he had insisted be named Haley after his mom. It was kind of weird at first, but now no one gave it a second thought.

Emily Prentiss, Penelope's hard as nails older sister had met an ex-marine who was in FBI training. From what she said it was love at first sight for them both. Eight years ago they had run off to Vegas and eloped. Penelope had never seen Emily so happy. They had a four year old son named Michael and she was now six months pregnant. Emily and Curt didn't want to find out the sex of the baby, they felt it was more exciting to find out in the delivery room.

JJ and Spencer had surprised everyone when five years ago they came to work and announced that they were married and expecting a daughter. Henry was so excited at having a little sister he'd picked out her name the day they'd told him. Sarah Diana Spencer was four and a half and couldn't stop talking about the little brother and sister she would be getting in a few months.

Penelope's eyes landed on Derek. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that even though he'd broken her heart all those years ago, she'd led him to the woman he would spend his life with. Derek and Jalissa had gotten married six months after they met. They had one son, Derek, Junior, who they called DJ. Derek had adopted Taylor and loved her like she was his own. Two years ago they had adopted a son named Brett. Brett had been orphaned in one of the cases the team had handled and when Derek suggested they adopt him, Jalissa had been all for it. They were also an emergency foster home and took in children at the drop of a hat.

Life had turned out good for everyone. Well, everyone but Kevin Lynch who had been the reason Penelope's life had changed. A few months after she'd married Dave, Aaron had called her into his office. _"Penelope…I have some news I thought you might want to hear…" he began. "What is it boss man?" "Well, I have been kept in the loop in the investigation into Kevin Lynch's death." "Yes, you said you were going to look into it. What have you heard?" "Penelope, there is no easy way to say this but, well, Kevin had apparently double crossed someone who had hired him to do some major hacking for them. This guy was from a huge crime family out of Boston…it seems that Kevin was caught with his hand in the cookie jar having stolen millions from the family and they ordered him killed. They thought a drug overdose wouldn't be questioned and would be reported as a suicide." "Wow, I didn't know. Of course, Kevin and I had grown apart months before I broke it off but…gees, you think you know someone…."_

Before anyone had finished their meal their phones were buzzing. "Damn…we've got a case" JJ announced. "So much for the party huh" Dave said as he stood from the table. "But…" Penelope began, "we didn't get to tell you our big news…"she pouted. "Well, let's get to the BAU and you can tell us at the briefing." Aaron suggested. "Oh alright fine…" she whined and headed in the cabin to call their sitter. Something told her this case was going to be a long one.

"Ok everyone, wheels up in an hour" Aaron said after they'd been briefed. "But…I wanted to tell you all something" Penelope said to their retreating backs. Frustrated she went to her lair to start an initial search of the victims to see if she could find any connection. She worked quickly and waited for the video conference call she knew she would get after the team had taken off in the jet.

"Kitten…you there?" she heard her super sexy agent ask. "Always my love…I'm always right here." She replied. "I'm sorry we ran out on you, what was it you wanted to tell us?" he questioned. "Oh my hot mocchiato, it's just that you've done it again!" "I've done what?" "Well Gattino…you are going to be a daddy…AGAIN!" she giggled. "Are you sure?" she heard over the cheers from the rest of her family aboard the jet. "Positive my heart, I'm positive."

Dave was beaming and barely heard the conversation going on around him. When he finally came back to earth Penelope was getting ready to sign off. "Promise me you'll be careful and come back to me and our children Dave" she said as she blew him a kiss. "Always my love…I will always return to you. You are my world Kitten, you and the children you have blessed me with will always get me home."


End file.
